Just love
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka loves each other. They just need a little push in the right direction. Gift fic for Debbo Kakashi Hatake.


This is my first Naruto fic. It's dedicated to one of my best friends in the world, Debbo Kakashi Hatake. You can see how obsessed she is.

This is the fic she requested for. X)

There's a little Naruto/Neji because I simply can't resist not putting Neji in. Heehee.

Some ideas were from my sister. Thank you, sis!

Hope all of you enjoy it.

Especially you, Debbo!

It was about five in the morning and Iruka was already up. It was not that he was going for some training or was suffering from insomnia. Rather, he was woken up by the loud banging on his door.

'_Who would be here so early in the morning?' _Iruka thought to himself tiredly, albeit irritated as well. After all, who would not be? Being woken up -rudely- at five in the morning...

He opened his door to reveal a smiling Naruto. Suppressing a sigh, he let the Genin into his house. When it became apparent that the other ninja was not about to leave soon, Iruka rolled his eyes and went to a table and starting making some of the homework he had not marked yet.

"Ne Iruka-sensei, I have something to ask you," Naruto said cheekily as he sat on the table on which Iruka was currently using to mark the homework.

He glared at Naruto. "What is it, Naruto?"

Knowing the boy, he would not get anything marked with him around.

'_Might as well get this done and over with,' _Iruka thought with a dejected sigh.

"Well you see, I heard stuff lately," Naruto stated, a smirk on his face.

"And where did you hear them- whatever they are- from?" Iruka asked a bit curiously, raising an eyebrow. Whatever Naruto had to say was not going to be good... in any way.

"Why, Sakura-chan and Ne... I mean Tenten of course!" Naruto replied quickly, laughing nervously.

'_As if I would not know who he was about to mention,' _Iruka thought, rolling his eyes.

"What about Neji?" Iruka asked as Naruto blushed.

"It's none of your business!" he spluttered, causing Iruka to laugh.

"Anyway, don't change the subject; do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" Naruto asked grumpily.

"What?" Iruka questioned, attention drawn back to the previous topic.

"I heard that you have a crush on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed proudly as he jumped off the table and stood right in front of Iruka.

This time it was Iruka's turn to blush.

"What... what... are you... what are you talking about?" he stuttered, causing the blonde haired ninja to smile.

'_What the hell! I never told anyone!' _Iruka thought frantically before he remembered a certain someone.

'_Oh shit! I told Gai that time! Ahh, I shouldn't have told him just because he wouldn't stop bugging me! Oh and his team was there!' _Iruka thought, freaking out mentally.

"Oh so you _do _like Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, smirking widely as Iruka turned redder.

"Shut up! How many people know about this?" Iruka hissed, panicking mentally.

"Err... just me, Gai-sensei, Neji, Lee and Tenten," Naruto said, counting off his fingers. "Ah, and Sakura-chan and Sasuke!"

"What?! That many?!" Iruka shouted, losing all control.

"Yep," Naruto affirmed happily, completely oblivious to the fact that the other ninja was about to have a mental breakdown.

"How did you, Sakura and Sasuke know?!" Iruka demanded, totally forgetting that he had asked Naruto almost the same thing a few minutes ago.

"I told you!" Naruto answered, glaring at his sensei. "Were you not listening to me?"

"Fine, I mean how then!" Iruka snapped. If Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all knew about his... crush... then there was a high possibility that Kakashi knew about it too. They were in his team for heaven's sake!

"Well, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei thought it might be good for us to train together for a day. So while we were having our break, Lee told Sakura-chan who told Sasuke. And Neji told me," Naruto answered casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?! That means that Kakashi was there too?!" Iruka shouted, freaking out.

Naruto would have found the situation funny if it was not for the fact that Iruka's future was probably at stake. He nodded his head in firm resolution.

'_I will help Iruka-sensei!'_

"Naruto, answer me!" Iruka demanded, snapping the blond-haired boy out of his reverie.

"No, he wasn't there," Naruto assured as he started walking out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Iruka questioned. It was unusual for the playful boy to suddenly leave in the middle of a conversation. Okay, it was not but it was weird for him not to make fun of Iruka in any way.

"Ne, I have to meet Neji," Naruto told Iruka, waving his hand over his shoulder, in an as a matter of fact tone.

Iruka smiled. Although he was still sort of freaked out by seven people knowing about his secret, he was secretly glad that Naruto had found his happiness and had found such great friends.

Distracted by his thoughts, Iruka did not realise that it was still only about half past five and that it was weird for Naruto to be meeting Neji at such an early hour.

Naruto smirked happily as he made his way to the Hyuugas' household. It was quite a distance from the academy so he had time to think up a plan to get Kakashi and Iruka together. He would get his boyfriend for help of course, along with his teammates, Lee, Tenten and possible Gai-sensei as well.

An idea struck and he grinned wildly. He sprinted the remaining way to the Hyuugas' household, already working out how he would go about his plan.

Jumping skilfully over the walls that separated the Hyuugas' houses from the outside, Naruto silently made his way to Neji's room. He already knew the way quite well from the countless times he had snuck in.

Opening his lover's door as quietly as he could, Naruto tip toed to the bed in which Neji was sleeping in. He found a kunai pointed at his neck as he stopped next to the bed.

"Neji, it's me," he whispered as the kunai was withdrawn.

"Could you be any nosier?" Neji complained, turning to glanced at the clock. "What the fuck are you doing here at five thirty-five in the morning?"

"I missed you!" Naruto said as he climbed into the brown-haired ninja's bed, wrapping an arm firmly around the Hyuuga's waist. Neji let out a soft sigh and buried his head into Naruto's chest.

"Real reason, thank you very much," Neji mumbled tiredly.

"I really do miss you," Naruto whined as Neji rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, remember when we had training together yesterday and you guys told us the Iruka-sensei had a crush on Kakashi-sensei?" he questioned. He felt a nod and continued.

"Well, I went to confront Iruka-sensei today and it was true!" Naruto shouted happily.

Neji shot up immediately and started ranting. "You what?! And of course it's true you idiot! He bloody told it to Gai-sensei and don't you believe me?!"

"Relax! I do believe you! But I just wanted to make sure before we get them together!" Naruto said loudly as a knock sounded on the door.

"Neji-sama, is there anything wrong inside? I heard shouting," a servant outside asked worriedly as Neji shot Naruto a glare.

"Yes, everything's fine," Neji answered and said in a harsh whisper to Naruto, "Keep your volume down. I'm dead if anyone finds out you're here."

Naruto smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Neji-chan!"

"Now about what you were saying before?" Neji muttered, returning to his original position.

"Oh right! I thought of a plan to get Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei together but of course we have to find out whether Kakashi-sensei likes Iruka-sensei back," Naruto told his boyfriend.

"Kakashi-sensei like Iruka-sensei," Neji stated boredly as he got up and went to the bathroom.

Naruto stayed in the bed as he was too lazy to follow. "How would you know?"

"Instinct," was the short reply. Naruto chuckled softly.

Neji came out a short while later, already clothed in his usual attired.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked in surprise. "It's only five forty-five."

Neji growled angrily, "Stupid Gai-sensei, stupid Lee. They said something about the everlasting youth and some crap about waking up early being healthy."

"So I take it you're going training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and you're welcomed to follow," Neji told him as he tied up his hair in his usual low ponytail.

"Alright!" Naruto said and they went off with Naruto being careful not to get spotted.

He explained his plan to Neji on the way.

OoOoOo

"I have a plan to get Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei together but first, I need to find out whether Kakashi-sensei likes Iruka-sensei back," Naruto announced to Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura and Sasuke.

It was well into noon already and the two teams were once again training together. Gai had helped by asking Kakashi to go with him somewhere to do God-knows-what.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Simple. All we have to do is to say that Iruka-sensei is dating someone and see his reaction," Naruto told them joyfully.

"That might just work. Good job, dobe," Sasuke commented as Naruto glared at him.

"Don't call him 'dobe'," Neji scolded as Naruto smiled gratefully at him.

"Getting defensive now, are we?" Sasuke teased as both boys turned red.

Tenten laughed just as she spotted Kakashi and Gai heading back towards them.

"Mission commences now!" she whispered softly to them.

They all took a relaxing position and pretended that they were just chatting about casual everyday stuffs. When they were certain that the two senseis were in hearing range, Sakura stated in a very excited voice.

"Have you guys heard?!"

"Heard what?" Tenten asked, switching her attention to Sakura.

"Iruka-sensei and Anko of course!" Sakura said.

Gai noted that Kakashi had tensed a little and smiled.

"What about them?" Sasuke asked in his usual bored tone but there was a smirk on his face which the two jounins could not see as his back was facing them.

"They're dating!" Sakura squealed.

"Oh really?! I knew it! Those two are _perfect _for each other!" Tenten said happily, stressing on the 'perfect'.

"Yea, no wonder I keep seeing them together as of late," Neji stated as Kakashi frowned.

Annoyed that Kakashi have not walked over to them and demanded what was going on yet, Naruto decided to bring things up a notch.

"Oh ya! There was this one time when I saw them kissing in the park!" he told them excitedly.

That did the trick as Kakashi rushed over to them.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"Well, we were talking about Iruka-sensei and Anko dating," Lee explained and Kakashi started his rant.

"What?! When? How? Why? Iruka is supposed to be with me!" he shouted as the others burst out laughing.

He blushed deeply when he comprehended what he had just confessed.

"Does that mean you like Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned his teacher cheekily as Kakashi sat down on a log.

"Well, do you?" Naruto asked again, being the impatient boy he was.

"This is a trick, isn't it?" Kakashi asked them.

"Of course, it is. We just wanted to see your reaction. Now tell us," Sasuke, never one to beat about the bush, told him as he glared at him.

"There was no need to be so honest," Kakashi muttered. Noticing that all eyes were focused on him, he sighed.

"Yes, yes. I like him, okay?" he admitted as Naruto and Lee cheered. Sakura and Tenten giggled and Sasuke and Neji kept quiet though there were smiles on their faces. Gai laughed right out.

"Go and pursue him then, eternal rival! Let your youth take control and run to him with a bunch of roses in your hands! Ask him to be with you in front of a crowd to prove your sincerity! Let the joy inside you explode and-"

"We get the point, sensei!" Tenten yelled as Gai smiled sheepishly at them.

"Right..." Kakashi said, unsure of what to do.

"Go for it, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto encouraged, determination burning in his eyes.

"You can do it, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said with a firm nod of her head.

"Do your best!" Lee cheered as Tenten nodded.

"Show him how much you love him!" she told him with a laugh.

"If Naruto can do it, so can you," Sasuke added, causing Naruto and Neji to blush. It was typical of Sasuke to encourage and tease in the same sentence.

"Give it all you got," Neji said.

"Eternal rival, I have lost to you in love. Despite of that, I hope you will have a happy ending with the one you truly love with all your heart!" Gai told him in his 'nice guy' pose, teeth gleaming in the sunlight. Kakashi sweatdropped but did not comment.

"Alright, thanks for your support," he thanked. With a smile, he ran off to the academy, where the students were most probably being let out already.

"Do you think he'll succeed?" Lee asked them.

"Of course he will!" Naruto answered confidently.

"What are we doing- sitting here?" Gai questioned as a grin formed on all their faces.

"We should be watching, shouldn't we?" Sakura asked.

Gai nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

OoOoOo

Iruka collapsed in his seat as the last of his students went out. it was a tiring day to say the least. He yawned tiredly. There was still the fact that he had gotten up at five.

'_Maybe I'll go home earlier for a bit today,' _Iruka thought tiredly, resting his head on the table in front of him.

There was a knock on the door.

'_It must be that stupid Konohamaru who forgot something again,' _Iruka thought in annoyance as he lifted his head off the table.

"What is it, you brat?" he asked as he turned to look at the door.

To his surprise, well shock, instead of the naughty kid, he saw the man of his dreams standing in the doorway. (A/N. HAHA, take that dy. X))

"Ka... Kakashi!" Iruka uttered, not knowing what else to say. He _did _just call the other man a brat.

"Hello, Iruka," Kakashi greeted smoothly. He may have appeared calm on the outside but his heart was in a mess. He was not thinking properly and he thought he might faint but he maintained his composure and he was quite proud that he was doing a rather good job at it.

"So what are you doing here?" Iruka asked. It was uncommon for Kakashi to be at the academy. He hardly ever came after all.

If he only knew the times Kakashi stayed hidden outside his classroom while looking at him teach...

"Just looking around and I thought I might just pop in to take a look," Kakashi explained swiftly. It was not really a convincing lie but still, it was the only one he could think up at the moment. He was too busy trying not to stare.

"Oh I see..."

"So, how was the lesson today?" Kakashi asked abruptly. Iruka was slightly taken aback as Kakashi usually could not be bothered these type of things but he answered nonetheless.

"Okay. It was a bit tiring, that's all."

"Oh," Kakashi said and there was a pregnant pause

"Err... about the brat thing... I was not referring to you. I thought it was Konohamaru. You know how that boy is," Iruka clarified, trying not to go too fast and let the Jounin see his nervousness.

"Yea, much like Naruto," Kakashi remarked, chuckling lightly.

Outside, Naruto huffed when he heard those words. "What's so bad about me?"

No one answered and he turned his attention back to his two teachers, grumbling something about people hating him.

"I don't hate you," Neji said, glaring. Naruto smiled.

"Yea, he is," Iruka agreed, smiling.

There was a silence and both of them were unsure of what to do. Iruka just sat at his table, looking at Kakashi and Kakashi just stood in the doorway, looking at Iruka.

Their eyes met and Iruka fought the blush that was threatening to show. Kakashi shuffled around for a while before leaning against the door frame.

"Just kiss him already!" Tenten muttered, getting impatient as Sakura nodded.

"How impatient..." Sasuke murmured, getting a glare from both the girls.

"What?" he asked and they rolled their eyes.

They continued staring at each other, neither knowing when to make a move. Finally, Iruka had enough of the tense silence as he started talking.

"Alright, I have enough of this!" he snapped and stood up. Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"Hatake Kakashi, I know it is weird for me to be saying this and I know that you may not accept me. But for a long time now, I've been having this strange feeling in my heart whenever I see you. My heart flutters and there's this feeling in my stomach," Iruka started.

"I don't know how it happened but it just did. No, I am not insane and I am well aware of what I am saying. I know that this is not really a good moment for me to confess and that you may end up hating me. I may have also just ruined our friendship by saying this but it's better than keeping this locked up in my heart." By now, Iruka was just saying everything he feels out loud.

"I hope that even if you don't love me back, we may still be friends and that everything will go back to being normal. Even so, I still have this hope that you somehow love me back."

Iruka took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"What I am trying to say should be quite obvious. Actually, what I am trying to say is that I am madly in love with you, Kakashi," Iruka said with a tone of finality.

"Wow," Lee commented, void of any other things to say. The others nodded in agreement.

Kakashi was shocked. The man he loved had just confessed that he loved him back! He did not know what to do so he just stood there.

"What the hell is he doing, just standing there?!" Naruto demanded, glaring at Kakashi though Kakashi could not see him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I should leave," Iruka mumbled with a dejected sigh and went towards the door.

'_Hatake Kakashi, he's leaving. Get a grip on yourself,' _Kakashi thought to himself. _'Oh, what the hell.'_

Just as Iruka started to walk past him, he grabbed Iruka by the arm and pulled him into a kiss.

Iruka's eyes widened. _'He's kissing me.'_

Iruka responded, kissing back eagerly. By then, Kakashi's arms had already found their way around Iruka's waist. He was holding Iruka close to his body. Iruka thought that there was no better moment than that particular moment.

As the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled apart.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered against Iruka's lips.

"I love you too," he whispered back as he hugged his new found lover.

"That's so sweet!" Sakura squealed, walking into the room.

The two men jumped apart in astonishment. They blushed a deep crimson, causing the others to laugh.

"That was a job well done, eternal rival!" Gai complimented, patting Kakashi on his back. Kakashi grinned in response, gripping Iruka's hand in his. Iruka smiled.

"How long were you guys watching?" Iruka asked, still embarrassed that they were caught.

"Everything!" Naruto exclaimed, holding Neji's hand as well.

"Oh," Iruka said. His blush had subsidised.

"So I take it that you two are going out now?" Sasuke questioned and they nodded, smiling at each other.

"Okay, just don't be too public about some things, okay?" Sasuke told them and Naruto smirked.

"Is Sasuke upset that he hasn't got someone to love him?" Naruto asked in a fake pitiable tone which caused Sasuke to glare at him.

"One more word, dobe and you're dead," Sasuke threatened and Naruto moved closer to Neji.

"Don't threaten him already. I like him alive and well, thank you," Neji scolded as Sasuke shrugged.

"Someone's _really _defensive," Tenten teased and Neji glared at her.

"Shut up."

"Relax, guys!" Sakura said, laughing in joy.

The adults smiled as they watched the teenagers. They were all growing up so fast.

"Want to go for dinner tonight?" Kakashi asked his lover, who was leaning against him.

"Anytime," Iruka replied with a smile.

**End**

Please review! X) click the button below.


End file.
